Sakura yandere shoujo
by Kanade n.n
Summary: Sakura ama a Sasuke... y lo quiere solo para ella...


**Hace tiempo que quise hacer un fic con una Sakura Yandere, y pues… he aquí el resultado n.n, que les guste.**

**PAREJAS: Sasuke x Sakura.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Mmm… intento de gore u.u, Sakura medio… loquita **

**DISCLAMER: Naruto no me pertenece.**

**Sakura, Yandere Shoujo**

_Solo mírame a mi_

_Sigo sin arrepentirme de nada, el tiempo que ha pasado desde entonces y ahora es bastante, en cierta forma._

_Probablemente ya me conozcan, y si no me conocen me presento._

_Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno._

_Soy ninja gennin de quince años, mi equipo está formado por Kakashi Hatake, jounin, Sasuke Uchiha, gennin, y Naruto Uzumaki, también gennin, debería decir que este último es el motivo de que yo esté aquí hoy, desde hace tres años._

_Pues bien, si así lo desean les contare el porqué de todo esto, desde el principio, así será más fácil que lo entiendan…_

__

_-_¡Dobe!

-¡Teme!

-¡Dobe!...

_Cada mañana es lo mismo, no entiendo como Sasuke-kun soporta a alguien como el , bien, Naruto es un buen compañero y amigo pero de eso a que deje que lo insulte… realmente no lo soporto, con el tiempo Naruto se ha convertido en alguien muy importante para mi, aun así…_

-¡Teme!

_Odio como te llama teme, realmente no lo soporto, si tu paciencia es tan poca dime por favor, ¿cómo puedes permitir que Naruto te insulte?, ¿dónde quedo tu supuesto orgullo?, ese que distingue a los de tu estirpe._

__

_Cada día que pasa entre ustedes hay mas amistad, sus peleas son frecuentes pero es fácil notar que son amistosas, en las misiones soy solo un cero a la izquierda, y tu y Naruto aprenden mas a "trabajar en equipo", dime por favor ¿por qué no peleas conmigo?, ¿es que acaso no me consideras fuerte?, ¿no soy digna de que me consideres un rival?, no te preocupes mas Sasuke-kun, si así lo deseas me hare más fuerte, lo hare por ti, después de todo solo quiero que seas feliz…_

__

_Naruto y tú pelearon nuevamente, sus discusiones son tan normales que no lo soporto, ya no mas Sasuke-kun, hoy, Naruto te dio un fuerte golpe en tu rostro, ese hermoso rostro que sin que tu lo sepas ya es mío, tu labio se partió y la sangre escapo de la herida, ¡ese maldito se atrevió a lastimarte!, daño tu perfección Sasuke-kun, y tu solo sonreíste y le diste un golpe igual de fuerte, ¿Cómo pudiste sonreír después de eso?, pues bien, ha sido mi limite, no puedo soportarlo más, ver como Naruto se lleva tu atención aunque sea con insultos y golpes, si tu no harás nada al respecto yo si lo hare, no te preocupes mas Sasuke-kun, ese Naruto no volverá a molestarte nunca más…_

-Naruto

-¿Si, Sakura-chan?

_Lo mire a los ojos con todo el amor que fui capaz de disimular , mis mejillas se ruborizaron con timidez y con la voz mas dulce y melosa que pude llame a Naruto._

-bueno… se que es algo repentino pero… ¿quisieras ir a una cita conmigo?

_Sus ojos azules se agrandaron a mas no poder, un leve sonrojo atravesó por sus mejillas y una estúpida sonrisa apareció en su rostro._

-¡Claro que si Sakura-chan!- grito casi saltando de alegría-¡Siempre supe que tarde o temprano te darías cuenta que yo soy el hombre ideal para ti!

-bien, entonces te espero en el bosque a las diez de la noche, y no le digas a nadie, es algo especial que tengo para ti, una sorpresa.

-¡Claro que si, Sakura-chan!- repitió nuevamente, dando saltos de emoción.

_Y una sonrisa surco mi rostro, la sangre corría por mis venas a una velocidad inimaginable, realmente no te esperabas tu sorpresa, ¿verdad, Naruto?_

__

_Un cuchillo era fuertemente sujetado entre mis manos, la sangre teñía el pasto verde de un extraño color morado, negruzco._

_Seguramente no te habías esperado que cuando fueras a buscarme no fuera yo la que te recibiría, si no un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, pero no acabo allí, después de eso me permití golpear tu rostro como lo habías hecho con Sasuke-kun, lo hice una y otra vez, dejándote varios moretones y marcas, espere a que recuperaras la conciencia y te apuñale varias veces en el estomago, tus gritos de dolor inundaron el bosque y seguramente también lo habían hecho los golpes secos de un objeto bastante duro impactar contra tu cabeza, y esta salpico sangre en el pasto, y en mis ropas. Pasando varias horas tus gritos se dejaron de escuchar, no necesite tomar tu pulso para saber que habías muerto, tus ojos azules estaban inyectados con sangre, se veían opacos y sin vida, pero seguí golpeándote, y todo el tiempo, desde el principio, tus gritos y el silencio fueron acompañados por mi risa, un tanto histérica. _

_Pero debí suponer que alguien me escucharía, y lo peor es que ese alguien era…_

_-_Sasuke-kun

_Tus ojos estaban abiertos de una forma casi antinatural, tu mirada estaba fija en mi, sonreí sin poder evitarlo, finalmente tu atención era solo mía._

__

_Luego de eso me acerque a ti, lo más lento que pude. Acaricie tu bello rostro y lo manche de sangre, pero, ¡te veías tan hermoso manchado de sangre!, bese tus labios suavemente y tu no reaccionaste, parecía que habías entrado en estado catatónico, pero ya no me mirabas, ahora solo veías esos restos, esos despojos en el piso que ya no parecían humanos, me miraste de nuevo, y tu mirada se lleno de odio, dolor, lastima y otras cosas que no identifique, me empujaste bruscamente y caí sobre "Naruto", una revoltura de sangre, carne, órganos y cabellos rubios…_

__

_Ya no estoy más en esa prisión horrible que me alejaba de ti, esa que estaba llena de anbus, después de todo, te dije que me haría más fuerte._

_Pero soy rencorosa cariño, y aun no olvido que fuiste tu quien me envió a ese lugar, lejos de ti , y tampoco he olvidado que te amo, ese amor que crece cada día mas, tanto que siento que se me saldrá del pecho…_

_Ahora no estoy encerrada, estoy en mi casa, tu cabeza reposa en mi regazo, tu mirada serena, siempre fija __**en mi**__ me relaja, tus preciosos cabellos azabaches con matices azulados están esparcidos en la falda del hermoso vestido blanco que uso solo para ti, tu cuerpo perfecto reposa en el piso, y tu mano fría y pálida sujeta a la mía, con la fuerza propia de la rigidez __**post mortem**__ de un cadáver, pero no te preocupes cariño, no dejare que la muerte te engulla, acaricio suavemente tus cabellos y tu rostro suave, te beso con fuerza y muerdo tus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar, lamo la deliciosa sangre que emana de la reciente herida y te miro con ternura, __**demente**__, habían dicho ellos, pero mi amor por ti no es demente, ¿verdad?, anda Sasuke-kun, diles, dime que no es demente, solo es… amor, todo lo hice, por amor. Porque quiero estar a tu lado siempre._

_Tú, ¿quieres quitármelo?_

__

**Este fic se me ocurrió de convinar Miku Yandere Scissorsloid con Rotten Girl Grotesque Romance, se lo dedico a Yuno de Mirai Nikki, ella es un personaje Yandere. Y soy su fan n.n.**

**Y al final del fic, Sakura mato a Sasuke u.u.**

**Perdón a las fans de Naruto por matarlo, fue lo que se me ocurrió ,**

**Y como ya no hay botoncito de abajo, ¿me dejan un review?**


End file.
